


Not yet

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Ren has a big proposal for Goro, but his response isn't quite the one he was expecting.





	Not yet

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the ShuAke Confidant Week! Chosen prompt is 'Rejection'.

All of the Phantom Thieves were gathered at Haru’s house. All of them seemed joyful, mostly because it had been quite a while since they were last able to gather like that. Since Makoto, Haru and Goro had graduated, they had become pretty busy with college their jobs, so it had become a little hard for them all to be free on the same day.

Those three were all chatting in the living room. Ann, Ryuji and Yusuke were nearby. But Ren, Futaba and Morgana were at the hallway, a little far away from all of them.

“You remember what you’re gonna say, right?” Futaba asked Ren.

“I spent about a week thinking about it. I doubt I would forget it that easily.” Ren told her as he crossed his arms.

“You’ve got the ring?” Morgana asked from the floor.

Ren tapped his pocket to make sure. The small box was still there.

“Yup.”

“Then just go there already before you get too nervous to say anything!” Futaba grunted as she pushed him lightly.

Ren chuckled before taking a deep breath and finally started walking towards Goro.

“Can I talk to you, honey?” Ren asked, standing a little far from the couch.

“Sure.”

Ren gestured for him to stand up and come closer, which Goro did. Ren held both of his hands, which made Goro blush. From just quick glances he could tell that the others were pretending not to care but were still paying a lot of attention.

“What is it?” Goro asked.

“Goro, this past year has… Probably been the best year of my life. And that’s all thanks to you. I can’t think of having a life without you there with me.” Ren said even as he blushed. Thinking about saying it was one thing but actually saying it was completely different.

“Where are you going with this?” Goro whispered as he blushed as well.

“What I mean is that… I love you. And…” Ren got down on one knee as he took the little box out of his box and opened it, revealing to Goro an engagement ring. “Will you marry me?”

Goro stared at him in shock for a moment. But then he suddenly started falling back. Yells of surprise could be heard all across the room, but Haru was quick enough to grab him before he hit the floor.

She laid him down on the couch before turning on the AC. Everyone gathered around to the couch to look at him. Ren specifically was crouched on the floor right beside his head.

“God, I almost had a heart attack from that.” Ann said as she started fanning herself with her hand.

“I’m guessing that maybe your speech was a little too overboard.” Makoto said.

“I only said the truth.” Ren said as he blushed a little.

“I guess anyone would be shocked to get that kind of things said to them so openly. Specially in front of others.” Haru said with a giggle.

About five minutes passed before Goro woke up, grunting.

“Are you alright?” Ryuji asked.

“Just a little dizzy.” Goro replied, bringing a hand to his head. He blushed once he saw Ren beside him. “Ren… Could I talk to you alone?”

“Is there a room we could borrow?” Ren asked Haru.

“The guest room upstairs. You know where it is.”

“Thanks.” Goro said as he got up from the couch.

They went upstairs, into the guest room. Locking the door behind them.

“So… About what you asked…” Goro began.

“Look, you don’t need to give me an answer now. You can-”

Goro raised his hand, in a way of telling him to stop talking. “Ren… I decline.” He looked into Ren’s eyes as he said it, but he didn’t look so happy.

Ren stared at him in shock for a moment. Why would he decline? Did he do something wrong? Or maybe Goro was just being unsure of himself again?

“Sorry.” Goro said as he looked down.

“Buy… Why?”

“I just… Don’t think we’re ready. It’s only been a year and you graduated school just last month. I think we need more time.”

“But I… Really want to be with you forever.” Ren looked down for a moment. He thought they were ready for this, given all that they had been through.

Goro blushed, but still didn’t look up. “Ren, I love you just as much as you love me and I really wish I could accept this, but I think we should first make sure we can maintain this as adults.” He finally looked up at him, a few tears almost coming out of his eyes. “Do you understand?”

Ren gave him a small smile, walking up to him and cupping both of his cheeks. There was no use trying to convince him. If that was for the better, then he would accept it. “Yes. If you really think that’s the best thing to do for now, then I don’t mind.”

Goro smiled at him, and then Ren kissed his lips, kindly and softly.

Then they heard a loud sneeze from the door, looking towards it confused before deciding to open it. They found all of the others there, Yusuke covering his mouth and nose as Futaba and Ryuji glared at him.

“What are you doing?” Ren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-Nothing!” Futaba raised her hands in the air, apparently startled by them.

“You were eavesdropping, weren’t you?” Goro asked.

“Maybe…” Makoto said as she looked down.

“Either way we have already made a decision. And you can’t change it.” Ren said as he crossed his arms.

“No, no, we understand. We just really weren’t expecting this outcome.” Ann told them.

“But even so I understand why. It’s not really wise to hurry into marriage right after high school.” Makoto glared at Ren.

“You told me that a million times already! Geez!” Ren said.

“So you knew?” Goro asked.

“Yes. Ren talked to all of us about it earlier, actually.” Yusuke said.

“Mostly so we wouldn’t accidently snatch you away before he could do it.” Futaba explained.

Goro looked down for a moment.

“Hey! You don’t need to feel bad about it, okay? If you’ve already come to an agreement then we won’t do anything.” Ryuji said with a smile.

“Specially since you both seem happy and healthy. We won’t interfere if you don’t feel comfortable about it.” Morgana smiled as well.

Goro smiled at everyone, almost getting tears in his eyes. He was just happy to have so many people there who would support him no matter what.

“Thanks.” He said almost in a whisper.

“Aww, you’re getting emotional.” Ren smirked.

“Shut up.” Goro elbowed him even as he smiled and blushed.

“Who’s up for going back downstairs before these two start flirting too much?” Futaba asked.

“Me.” Everyone else except Ren and Goro said in unison, and the action was followed by some laughs.

“Hey!” Ren blushed.

Ann just giggled as she and the others started heading downstairs.

Goro giggled as well. “You talk about me being cute when I’m embarrassed but you’re really cute too.”

“I’m not cute. I’m beautiful.” Ren said with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. You say that almost every morning when you look at yourself in the mirror.” Goro rolled his eyes.

Ren chuckled, but was then caught off guard once Goro kissed him. It was a quick one, but still a kiss.

“Shall we go?” Goro asked.

Ren held his arm. “Sure.”

They both headed downstairs, having fun with the others the whole night. There wasn’t gonna be a marriage yet, but there could be one in the future.


End file.
